


Under the Mistletoe

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mistletoe, Post-Episode: s09e06 The Woman Who Lived, Soft Twelve, fake first kiss?, soft soft soft whouffaldi, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara on Planet H6BA, which is annually hosts the biggest Christmas Market in the Universe. Things get complicated when they unexpectedly end up under a mistletoe....
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, whouffaldi - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. The biggest Christmas Market in the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you're well! Thought of writing a short one-shot for Christmas... but it's turned into a 2 chapter fic! Might amend a few bits and pieces here and there as time goes by, but I still wanted to post tonight!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

The timelord opened the time machine door. "Welcome... To the biggest Christmas Market in the Universe."

Clara's head peeked out of the TARDIS, letting out a gasp. They had just landed in the corner of a busy street filled with aliens from all over the Universe among the lit wooden stalls extending as far as her eyes could see.

"Doctor..." Clara was breathless. The timelord chuckled as he noticed her eyes enlarging.

"Go ahead." The time lord gestured out of the machine, which the companion did not hesitate to do so.

The light layer of snow crunched under her snow boots. "Brrrrrrrr." Clara placed her gloved hands into her coat pockets as she waited for the Doctor to lock the TARDIS.

"Come on Clara... You have 3 layers..."

"5." She breathed, a wisp of humid air escaping her mouth. "Thermal top, kn-knitted jumper, 2 cardigans and a coat." Her eyebrows furrowed as she shivered. "How are you not feeling cold?" In fact, he was only wearing 3 layers.

"Timelord physiology." He sighed. "If you want we can go back-"

"No no no... I'll be fine." She replied, her attention turning to the beauty in front of her. Clara's eyes shone as she scanned the stalls in front of her. The companion felt like a 6-year-old girl in a toy store.

"Ms Oswald?" She gazed at the time lord next to her, offering the companion an arm. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his. He felt so warm and cuddly. The smell of food and drink as they walked through the market. Ornaments, Christmas Tree stalls... All things imaginable!

He explained roughly how all that came to be: in the 5th rotation of Planet H6BA around the gigantic star, humans from the 27th century had laid foot on this forsaken yet habitable planet. Bringing different alien ideas, they developed Christmas with both old and new delicacies and traditions from all over the Universe.

The time lord directed them to what seemed like a mulled wine stall. "2 small cups please." The time lord said to the human-like vendor. As the person prepared their wine, the Doctor explained to the very intrigued companion. "This is not ordinary wine, Clara. It has been distilled for 15 years and has spices different from what you're used to."

The vendor passed 2 small edible cracker cups filled with a steamy burgundy liquid. Those cups looked even better than what she had once seen a long time ago on BBC Food. The Doctor gave two star shaped coins to the vendor before passing a cup to Clara and taking his own. They walked away from the stall.

She took a quick sniff. "Smells like wine... And something else."

"Take a sip." The Doctor said, before both placing the cup to their lips.

Soon, he heard his companion's cough. "This is strong stuff!" She croaked.

"28% alcohol volume." He said as he took another taste. "Good for the lungs, though. I used to make it when I had a bad cough."

Clara stared at him, quizzically. "I never thought you got sick."

"I got sick many times when I was younger." The Doctor explained. "Not as much now."

They continued drinking the wine as whilst looking at a few more stalls. Clara bought a beautiful burgundy velvet stocking with gold piping (well, the Doctor actually bought it for her... He refused to let her pay with her money (pounds were accepted. Since it was a highly known market, they accepted almost every currency.)). Since she had no Christmas present in mind, she did buy him a TARDIS blue velvet stocking with "Doctor" embroidered in gold. Even if he tried to stop her from buying a present for him, he did secretly appreciate her gesture and his hearts warmed up when he saw how delighted she was with her purchase.

They continued making their way through the crowd. "Further down, there should be a sweet noodles and sour bean pancake stall."

"Sour bean pancake?!" Clara laughed.

"I promise you; not as bad as it sounds." He mirrored her smile (it was so contagious he couldn't help himself.)

But Clara, like a 6-year-old child was instantly distracted. "Doctor, look how beautiful that bauble stall is!" She pointed at a small stall having glass baubles hanging from the ceiling and also displayed on a table in front of an elf-like being, supposedly the vendor.

"Welcome to Santa's baubles!" The vendor said in a squeaky voice.

Clara was mesmerized; intricate baubles of every size, shape and colour. Some had crystals, others gems, other lights, other moving designs... They were beautiful!

"Ma'am?" A teeny voice exclaimed. Clara turned to the vendor, who was excitedly looking above them.

Clara's smile soon faded as she stared upwards. She nudged the timelord's ribs. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He said as the timelord inspected the various glass Christmas Ornaments in front of him.

"We're under a mistletoe." She breathed.

"And?"

"You know it's tradition..."

"Come on! Kiss her!" The vendor said. "Refusing a kiss under a mistletoe is against the law, and also bad luck!"

The Doctor didn't believe in luck. So ~~walking~~ running away from this wouldn't change anything... Except for the fact that his face wouldn't be able to return to this market. And neither could Clara. 

But Clara refused to leave... She was already embarrassed enough and running away was not an option for her.

"Doctor, I _really_ don't want to get banned from this planet."

 _Was she_ seriously _thinking that getting banned from a Christmas Market planet wasn't as bad as kissing the Doctor?! That alcohol must have messed up her thought process quite a bit..._

"Doctor?"

He muttered some words out in Gallifreyan, which Clara was pretty convinced they were swear words. His previous face had been banned, but he always forgot that there was this one, stupid law...

"Kiss her!"

_Fine fine fine..._

"Clara..." The Doctor's mouth suddenly went dry. He swallowed thickly. _Why was he even doing this?_

"Let's just get it over with." She replied, already feeling her cheeks burning from the alcohol she had consumed a few moments earlier.

The Doctor bend down, their lips meeting in a funny angle. Clara inhaled sharply. She never thought about it. Kissing this face, a Scottish face who despised physical contact or intimacy. And in fact....

His head was in overdrive. _This.... This only happened in his dreams..._

They were forced to kiss... just for the sake of the law.

But the truth was...

The kiss felt only felt forced at first.

As their lips met, the Doctor's hands slipped on her waist as Clara's fingers curled around his jacket. Their muscles relaxed as they inhaled each other's sweet fragrance. Musky and cinnamon blended with vanilla and fresh linen, together with alcohol and spices. For a moment, they were caught in a bubble of bliss. Fairly short-lived, to say the least.... The time lord was the one who pulled away, his hearts pounding against his chest. It was what one might describe as a rough ending; having pulled away a tad faster than all the former kisses they both had had with previous lovers.

_Yet, this was not a normal kiss... Was it?_

The Doctor cleared his throat as they both took a step back, looking away. Clara bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, her mind dowsed in alcohol. When her eyes met the vendor's, the latter made a small thumbs up at the girl. The time lord felt too embarrassed... He left that stall and walked away into the crowd. The vendor gestured to the euphoric companion that her partner had left the stall. She immediately snapped back to reality, running after him and calling his name. Not that he did hear her... His heart and mind were racing way too much for him to hear her. Until she managed to get to him.

"Did you mean it?" Clara giggled. She should be more embarrassed... But it seemed the alcohol was doing its job. "Earth to the Doctor!" She tried again. He did not listen. "Doctor?" Her hand slipped in his.

He shook his head. "Mmm?"

"Did you mean it?"

The Doctor felt even hotter all of a sudden. "M-mean what?" He stuttered.

"The kiss... Did you mean it?" He refused to reply. "Look at you. I thought you couldn't blush." She laughed.

He left her hand to elevate the jacket collar and hide his face. _Goodness_ _gracious,_ _can this get any worse?_

Clara could have continued to pester him, but she decided against it. He did not take her hand again; that couldn't have meant good. "Doctor?" She ran after him but he did not heed. He was too busy thinking about how foolish he felt for having kissed his ~~dashing~~ ~~good-looking~~ companion. He shook his head. There was no way he could repair the damage done. She will feel uncomfortable enough to leave the TARDIS... In best case scenario she would continue to travel with him but refuse to hold his hand.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pull from his jacket. His companion soon stood in front of him. "I'm... Sorry." She panted. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice... He was walking too fast for his companion's short legs (they were so cute.... No stop it, Doctor.), almost risking losing her through the hustle bustle of aliens moving through the market. Clara continued. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm...." She had to choose her words carefully... Clara didn't want him to feel more insecure. He had nothing to felt insecure about, to be honest. "The kiss was good. I.... I liked it." Now she was the one who blushed.

His expression, especially his eyebrows softened. He couldn't believe it though.

_Was she saying it just to stop him from worrying?_

_Nah... saying she liked the kiss... It didn't feel forced._

"Would you forgive my insensibility?" Clara asked, bringing him back to reality. The Doctor's lips curled into a soft smile, offering her his gloved hand. She accepted it, letting her fingers entangle with his. They continued to move through the rest of the market, barely saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feedback appreciated as always! Hopefully I'll upload the 2nd chapter soon! Till then, stay safe and take care xxx


	2. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you'd never ask...."
> 
> *That's it. That's the summary*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all had a great Christmas, and I also trust everyone is safe and well! Expect a loooot of fluff and love from this second chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Clara leaned to a peripheral console, looking at the Doctor as he pressed a few buttons before pulling down the lever. He looked... Uneasy. They hadn't really talked after they entered from the Christmas Market. Clara had tried to break the tension by talking about how magical the market was and that she'd love to go again, but the Doctor barely replied. So she decided to retire to bed (not that she found it any easier to sleep... Just thinking about his warm lips touching hers made sent chills down her spine) before asking the Doctor to drop her off back at Coal Hill.

The TARDIS landed with the familiar thud. "Coal Hill, just 30 minutes after you left." He said.

"Just in time for Year 13's class then!" She pushed herself from the peripheral console and walked opposite to the Doctor. "I'll see you... Soon?"

He just inspected some stats on the monitor.

"Doctor?"

"Ummm, what?" He peeked behind the monitor, seeing Clara having her usual the-teacher-is-waiting-for-you-to-stop-talking-look. "Ummmm... Yeah, yeah.... When I see you." His voice trailed off as he focused on the "task at hand"; to get out of that awkward situation.

The companion shrug her shoulders. It was useless to ask... He just appeared at the worst possible times, so might as well not make any plans.

She turned and was just about to walk to the door before the feeble voice of the Doctor stopped her.

"Clara?" She turned. She looked so beautiful standing there. He had her full attention, but he looked away. Her most-of-the-time dilated pupils pierced into his soul and hardly ever functioned correctly. "Would you like to try it again?"

"Try what again?" She thought she had glitched for a moment. _What?_

Stupid Doctor. She couldn't read minds. He walked around the console towards her. Nonetheless, the time lord looked everywhere except at her. He couldn't believe he was actually making this step, but it was now or never. He stopped just a few steps away from her. "I wish to have the privilege to kiss you once more."

Clara stared at him. _Did she actually hear him say that?_ _He had only just started holding hands, cuddling, and having very short hugs, and now he wanted to_ kiss her _?!_

The time lord suddenly froze before shaking his head. _Maybe this was a bad idea. This definitely_ was _a bad idea._ "F-forget I ever said that." He was ready to walk away before she reached out and held his jumper, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes. Yes I'd like to." She blushed. "I thought you'd never ask, to be honest." He was slightly relieved by that comment. That meant that she did not think this was strange. Or else he hoped she thought that way. "Let's do it properly this time." She continued as Clara lowered the bag next to her feet. "There's no rush... No one to watch us... Nothing we have to do to escape the law." The Doctor mirrored her wide smile as he stepped up on the platform in front of her. His fingers slowly made their way around the back of her neck onto her nape.

"Do you really want to do this?" The Doctor asked. The circular movements of his fingertips on her scalp made the tense shoulder muscles relax.

"Do you?" She asked, her eyes locking into his... So wonderful and calming. He was less anxious now, she could feel that.

"I don't want to force you." He confessed. "I asked for this and-"

"Who said I didn't want this?" She breathed, her fingers resting on his waist. _He didn't flinch or move away,_ she thought. _That's good._

The Doctor nodded. _Overthinking._ _Yet again._

His thumb grazed her blushed cheek. It felt so warm and hot under his touch. The Doctor's gaze met Clara's.

She had blackholes for eyes... They always made his knees go slightly weak. They refused to blink as they shot from his eyes to his lips. Oh how she wanted her lips to brush against his again, to be so close to him she could fully inhale his scent.

As their chests pressed against each other, they could feel each other's heart beat speeding up as their lips slowly moved closer. Their noses, then their lips brushed against each other's, as their eyelids slipped shut. It was terrifying for both and yet, there was no turning back.

Her lips made way for his lower lip to slip through. He could taste a hint of strawberry... Just the slightest hint. But good heavens it was intoxicating. But he did not want to overdo it. Her upper lip slipped deeper between his, her fingers tightening around his waist. Clara groaned as her chest tightened, pleading for a breath of air. But it was so pleasant and oh, she wanted more. Her fingers curled tighter around his jumper, so much so that her knuckles turned white, pulling the timelord closer to her. The companion had almost started losing her senses and her grip on the jumper when she felt the Doctor gently breaking the kiss. _No... More, please... More...._ He felt Clara think as she went on her tip toes, desperate for every bit of intimacy she could get. He had sensed that she was depriving herself of oxygen, and he wouldn't allow that no matter how much she wanted to prolong the contact. Clara breathed heavily as her body desperately compensated for the lack of oxygen. The timelord opened his eyes to see Clara still dizzy with the amount of adrenaline coursing through her body. He smoothed her cheek, letting Clara take her time to open her eyes.

His thin lips curled in a smile. "Hello there." He purred.

"Hi." She breathed, curling her fingers around his jumper. Clara chuckled. "May have gone a bit too overboard."

"Not at all. As long as you don't go to the point of knocking yourself out, then it's alright. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, ay?"

She shook her head, not noticing that her rosy cheeks turned a tad redder. His thumb grazed along her cheekbone. She felt a small temperature rising as he kept on admiring her with his soft gaze... She hardly believed that this was the same Doctor who confronted the Daleks and Cybermen... The companion had never seen such a soft side, and she was wholeheartedly here for that.

Clara almost jumped when their bubble was burst by the school bell.

"Your pudding brains are waiting for you." His gaze flicked to the door before returning to focus on his gorgeous companion. His fingers slipped from her skin to rest on her waist.

"Too reluctant to go." She lazily played with the knitting of the jumper. "'Twas good till it lasted." Still refused to move. Her fingers grazed against his cheek. The Doctor leaned slightly to her touch, to which she smiled. "I'd kiss you again before I leave, but I risk not going anywhere."

The Doctor chuckled, before planting a prolonged kiss on her hairline. "I'll come get you this afternoon after the pudding brain sessions are finished."

Her eyes widened, locked into his. "Would you?"

"Of course." The time lord delicately rubbed her shirt, as his hearts swelled up seeing her so excited. "I'm sorry you're going to have to go into pudding-brain hell first, though." _It might be a pudding brain planet, but you're no pudding-brain, Clara Oswald. You are so so much more than them._ His hands slipped off her waist.

Clara bent down to get her handbag. "This," she gestured at the interior of the TARDIS. "makes the hell outside more bearable." _You make it even more bearable._

"I'm glad." The Doctor smiled.

Clara checked her mobile.

_5 past one._

"Gotta go. Late for class." She pecked his cheek, as she sometimes does, and ran to the doors before turning yet again. "Don't do anything stupid without my supervision. Understood?"

"Yes, teach." He said in a singy-songy fashion.

"And also, thanks for the compliment." The Doctor looked confused. Clara still explained, "The pudding-brain compliment. That's the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me."

The time lord froze. _He'd let his telepathic guard down._

She smiled, amused. "No need to be so alarmed, daft old man. I appreciated it."

He nodded like a bobble head, too startled to reply otherwise.

Clara shook her head, laughing before leaving.

The staff at Coal Hill School hadn't seen Clara this happy since her 1st date with Mr Danny Pink. Or even more than that.

That day, nothing could ruin Clara's mood. Not even 13-year-old pudding brains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot and suddenly turned to a 2-chapter story... but is anyone up for an epilogue? *smirks*  
> I hope you all enjoyed it and feedback is appreciated as always!


	3. An old timelord like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues for Clara and the doctor... but he starts getting his doubts about showing his true feelings to Clara....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year all! Hope you're all well! 1st published chapter for 2021... let's make this right!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor looked up as soon as he heard the familiar creak of the TARDIS door opening. His thin lips curled into a smile as he noticed his companion's grin.

"You look happy." He laughed.

"What do you think?" She giggled.

"How did the pudding brain class go?"

"Same old, same old... You know." Clara placed her bag on the stair. "Pudding brain stuff." She turned, seeming starstruck. "Actually, it went by quite fast... Usually one hour feels like ages." She let her fingers pass through her slightly muddled short hair, tying it into a small ponytail. "So, where are you taking me this time, old man?"

The Doctor chuckled. He shook his head. "Well... I have been thinking."

The companion crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the peripheral console. "You always do." She giggled. "Come on, hit me."

"I am fully prepared to grant your wish." He said whilst pressing buttons on the console.

"What wish?" Clara laughed, but she really had no idea what he was talking about. She liked his mysterious tone and that was enough for her.

"You had said that if it wasn't for the pudding brain lesson," He smirked, still pressing buttons. "you would have kissed me again." The time lord stopped, looking up at Clara. "I believe we have enough time to do so now."

Her eyebrows furrowed as her smile disappeared, straightening up. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" She walked swiftly towards him, bringing her palm to his forehead. "How long have I been gone?"

He chuckled, sandwiching her hand between his. "I'm perfectly well, Clara."

"Wait, did I fall asleep after I came home from school?" She looked around, seeing a book laying on the console behind her. She took it, desperately checking for gibberis _h. No no... She has to be dreaming. How could her idiot Scottish stick-insect ask for a kiss... without hesitating?_

She didn't notice the Doctor walking towards her and standing in front of her as she hectically flipped through the pages of a book. And she was too overwhelmed to know what the title even was!

He placed his palm on the pages, stopping her from flipping through more. The Doctor delicately pulled the book from her hands before closing it and placing it back on the console. His eyes pierced into hers; she almost felt bewitched. "This is as real as you want it to be." His lips had been curled into a smile for the whole time.

"The dream checks didn't work." She breathed.

He grinned at her being... human. Being his Clara. His fidgety, unbelievable splendid Clara.

"You're serious, right?" She asked.

"I've never been more serious, Clara Oswald." He said, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. His companion blushed as his delicate fingertips brushed against her ear. Now that he knew how she had the same feelings towards him, he felt less afraid to openly express his love towards her. "I'm sorry for holding back. I'm sorry for how scared I was. I was so scared of confessing and being such an idiot."

"Hey. It's ok." She cupped his cheek. He turned ever so slightly to her touch as the companion's thumb grazed along his cheekbone, her skin so warm and soft against his wrinkled skin. "I'm sorry too, for doubting you in the first place."

He sandwiched her hand between his, pressing his lips to her palm and closing it tight. "I have forgiven you a long time ago, Clara." He purred. "Still up for the kiss?"

This time, she did not reply. Clara stood on tiptoes before pressing her soft lips to his. They had a strong taste of coffee, and the Doctor could not help but taste the vanilla-scented lip balm on hers. It was a prolonged contact, but special in its simplicity. "Did you even need to ask?" She breathed.

"You're a control freak, and you know it, Ms Oswald." He hummed, feeling Clara's fingers curl tighter around the jumper, the same jumper he was wearing when he left her at Coal Hill.

"Don't insult my ego, Doctor." The hairs at the back of his neck stood up as her nose rubbed against his. "You know I'd make you regret it on our next adventure."

"Oh...." He chuckled. "Anything similar to last time's disappearing cookies?"

She smirked. "Maybe... Still, you were binging on those macadamia cookies from Tyrane like crazy."

The Doctor chuckled. "Hey, they were good, ok?"

"That's why the TARDIS and I had to hide them from you; and that's what I'll do again if you don't kiss me again."

"Your wish is my command." He purred as his finger grazed along her jaw. The time lord delicately pressed his lips to her, Clara deepening the kiss by wrapping her fingers around the collar and pulling him closer.

They slowly pulled away, only for Clara to laugh in delight. The Doctor smiled as wide as that face had ever grinned as his hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her high and turning round. Clara's laugh filled every corner of the console room... That sound made him feel so elated... her voice was music to his ears, let alone her laugh. She cupped his cheeks, pecking his lips with hers over and over and over... Till she had no more air to breathe. The time lord gently sat her down on the jumpseat before kneeling in front of her. She looked down at him, with a look of compassion he knew he did not deserve. And yet, she offered it to him. Clara looked in those broken eyes of his, reading him like an open book. He was ecstatic to finally having kissed his soulmate who stuck with him through thick and thin. Yet, at the same time, he felt he did not deserve such love.

"Look at me." She commanded sweetly. He obeyed. "Whatever you are thinking, stop. Right now, it's you and me, ok? No thought will waver my love for you. So you should stop thinking you don't deserve this, because you do. And so much more. Understood?"

He chuckled uneasily, shaking his head. "What am I doing? You deserve more than an old battered time lord like me."

She crashed her lips to his, desperately trying to stop his awful thoughts. He knew didn't deserve those. And yet, his mind filled with love and kindness, replacing all the guilt and fear. His fingers curled around her waist as he felt her soft palms cradling his cheeks. Her thumb grazed his temple, the time lord could feel her make her way into her head, softly creeping through the layers of his mind. She was not a strong enough telepath to let him know her exact words. But that was enough for him to feel safe in her arms. It felt as if messages of respect and worth were floating just outside his mind at his disposal to just take and cherish. It was not a passionate kiss, but it was a kiss of love... True admirable love.

The Doctor let Clara slowly pull away. Her eyes fluttered open and the Doctor could see that she had exhausted herself just trying to sooth him. He was an old, sad time lord. And his companion felt fit to spend her energy on his weary mind just to make him feel better. She chose him.

Clara Oswald looked at him, compassionately. She smiled, replying, "I wouldn't settle for anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! I was going to add another chapter, but I have decided to write it as a one-shot later on.   
> I shall hopefully update "In the Hands of the Enemy" next week... the next chapter is proving itself a bit harder to manage than previously expected (you know... writing a whole chapter, rereading it loads of times and there is something that is not quite there yet...). But it will be published soon and hopefully worth the wait!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Wishing a great 2021!


End file.
